


Be my light.

by SenseiSimpai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Angels, Angst, Demigods, Demons, Drama, Fairies, Hybrids, Multi, Mystery, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Possible Romance, Pretty Boys, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Supernatural Power, Vampires, descriptive writing, detailed, highschool universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenseiSimpai/pseuds/SenseiSimpai
Summary: Kodane Haru Kusakabe or Ko as many know him was the 'average' highschool student. Always doing his best; he's extremely talented, secretary of the student council, and in the best school in his small town. He couldn't ask for anything better as on top of all that he was good looking and 'kind'-hearted. Soon the he built around himself would come crashing down. January 23rd 2027 was the day his whole world would be flipped upside down in a blink of an eyes. What started out as a small little headache soon boomed into something that nobody but a certain group suspected. Kodane would soon become a person that nobody reconized.
Relationships: Cami Chiba/Balter Chiba





	Be my light.

Chapter 1

January 23 rd 2027; the day that started and ended it all at once. San Gimignano, Italy wasn’t a very popular area compared to other places with a population of only 7,780 people in total. It wasn’t well known and there weren’t many tourists that visited but, in all honesty, it was a bit hidden. Surrounded by a technical forest; there were rumors of how it was completely haunted to scare off anyone from coming down the path to the town. Only a few brave souls would take the risk of being caught by the mysterious fairy named Arcane. Nobody knows the actual truth if this myth is real or not due to lack of evidence, but it’s said that whoever makes eye contact with this magical fairy will never be seen again. Many have tried to search for this mysterious being just to catch a slight glimpse at what they assume is a female; often referencing the being as ‘her’ instead of gender-neutral pronouns but nobody ever made the point to mention that. Most everyone knew each other at some point even if they forgot; it wasn’t that big of a town anyway and normally everyone walked to their destination so, they ran into someone at one point in their lives. Everyone was ‘normal’ as people now called it; man liked woman, gender roles were the common thing, woman dressed like woman and man dressed like man. Nobody ever dared to question or rebel against these roles especially when it came to the only 4 schools in the whole town. Each school has a different ranking; the first school is mainly for primary school, it’s a small pretty well-kept building with a playground and a beautiful garden in front + a greenhouse. The second school is for the lower grade secondary school students to go for classes; the building is run down on the inside and normally receive hand down material and books from the other schools, not having much security many students would work fairly quickly to move up to the third school. The third school is for the secondary school students with average grades; the building isn’t that bad but it isn’t anything fancy, they receive a certain number of new supplies and once they run out, they have to use the leftover old supplies. The fourth school holds all the students that have above average grades in secondary school; the building is almost something out of a movie having elevators, a cafeteria with fast food options and food courts, all new supplies, well-kept and high security. Everyone wanted to make it to the fourth school for only one of three reasons; the cafeteria, all the pampering, or to take a spot in student council. The Student Council had the power to do whatever they wanted with just a show of their official badge to any kind of security and they’d be automatically excused. They could nearly commit murder and they’d be completely excused with the school boards full support. Most of the kids on the council have crazy rich parents that had high power over the school; making the whole district bend to their every wish and need with the snap of their fingers. Though there was something all of the council members feared; being overthrown by a ‘nobody’ student that just happened to make it all the way up to the fourth school from the second school. If a student manages to take a seat from one of the current members; that member will be sent down into the second school and have to start all over again from scratch. All students live on the last bit of land in the town called the campus; every apartment is the same unless you’re a council member. 9.9 times out of 10 the members will pick the biggest and fanciest dorms and make sure it’s known that they’re keeping their spot even if it means playing a bit dirty. Though that wasn’t the exact case for one certain boy; not at all actually because he was different.

This one boy started in the fourth school right away; not even having a chance to touch the second school as he had perfect grades. Nobody really knew his backstory other than his family; he never found an exact reason to share where he came from. In all honesty he didn’t want to share, not because he was ashamed of his background but he actually feared that people would begin to speak badly about his family and past. He wasn’t one of the kids to have literally everything handed to him, he actually worked hard for his perfect grades and money to do things like decorate his dorm or get nice clothes so he could fit in. He worked a part-time job at  Perucá in town as a waiter to make all of his money + side tips that he’d give back to his family whenever he visited on the weekends. He was a popular kid, despite nobody really knowing him in primary school; he hit some type of glow up and suddenly everyone knew his name. His calm persona and extroverted personality thrived with all the attention whenever people were around him. Usually walking in a big group often called his “posse” he didn’t think much of it; instead, he saw all of them as his friends and cared for every single one of them. On top of being the popular boy he had some pretty good looks that made the ladies (and closeted boys) completely drool over him; though he never understood the actual reason why looks mattered. He was kind hearted and only spoke about spreading good vibes even if someone wasn’t being exactly the nicest person. In reality; it was all a cover up...a lie...an act, he was completely faking his whole persona he showed at school. All his life; he was told that his looks were the only thing going for him as he was often cold and mouthy towards other people including his own family. When he first came into the world his mother was only a young teenage girl; she went through something traumatic that ended up with her being pregnant. Due to her young age her parents forced her to give him up for adoption...or so he was told. Put into the system at such a young age many families would try to take him in but it never seemed to work out for some reason; it was never actually explained to him why exactly though. It wasn’t until he was around 3 years old that a fairly poor family took him in and officially adopted him along with another little girl. There were rumors that it was mainly for the money but both his adoptive mother and father gave him something nobody else did; love and safety. As he grew over the years, he began to question more and more about his mother but never got a direct answer. The only thing he really got was how much he really looked like her; how his brown hair was soft like hers, he had gentle green eyes similar to her, his cute button nose, the light freckles on his face, and his soft facial expression that always came through whenever he slept. He wasn’t sure how they knew all the detail but he never put in an effort to question it; even if he was curious on why the tips of his hair were red from birth. Some people would assume that he came from some rich family with his looks but that wasn’t the case at all. By the time he made it into secondary school his family was on the verge of poverty and even losing the house due to how much debt they were in. If it wasn’t for the fact he shot for the top of his class and met one of the best people in his life, his family would be out on the street. He managed to make it on the student council in his first year with his first try; he overthrew the upperclassman that held the Secretary position without having to play any dirty tricks. Each person had their own style to keep their spot and it just happened to be weapon combat for the old secretary, normally it’d be an easy win but something about this boy didn’t add up. People feared him at first as his speed was almost abnormal and he was really good with sharp objects though he swore up and down he never had any training for that kind of thing. This boy was  Kodane Haru Kusakabe; sixteen years old, five foot nine, one hundred thirty-two pounds. People often knew him as Ko; the kind, thoughtful, multi-talented smart pretty boy with a mysterious past. The same boy who refused to hang out with only student council people and think he was better than everyone else. The same boy who picked a normal dorm and allowed a ‘nobody’ student to take the last fancy dorm. The same boy who lost it all in one day...in one moment...in one second.

The day was slow as always. The morning was dreadful for everyone despite how they all wore fake smiles, gave fake laughs, and were fake in general. Something didn’t feel right; something in the atmosphere was...off. It didn’t add up as Ko dragged his feet to school as the group surrounded him like some kind of shield as he remained quiet the whole time. It was unusual and his ‘friends’ were showing some visible signs of worry as they began to question him. It wasn’t any use though, he only responded with little hand signals or a groan still trying not to show his true colors. It seemed the closer he got to the school the worse the feeling grew; he couldn’t recall any other time he felt like this and it began to worry him. He felt like he was going to fall over and collapse any second as he continued to walk with the group. Just as they entered the school gates, Ko’s vision focused on something unusual and he couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of it. A boy stood next to the gate; his hair was white, eyes red, his face was pale and his eyelashes were long and white. His expression was soft...almost sympathetic as he met the others eyes, they couldn’t seem to look away from each other. A sudden hand came into his field of vision and forced him to blink; his vision went unfocused as the words around him seemed to drown him as they entered the school and split off. He finally had some kind of quiet as he went to his first class; normally he’d check with the council first but he hoped they’d all take the hint that he wasn’t in the mood but that was often rare. He could practically hear the clock tick every second as he tried to keep his cool, the annoyance was turning into slow burning anger inside of him. Just as things couldn’t get any worse the bell rang and the speakers cracked louder than before. A growl escaped from the bared teeth as a head landed on the table and hands went up to the ears; the body was visibly shaking and rocking back and forth. There was a faint commotion as sharp pains flew through his body; forcing him to twitch and groan as he tried to ride it out, only for it to get stronger by the second. Praying for it all to end and fast just as the voices began to get louder...so obnoxious. Just as Ko closed his eyes; a hand landed hard on his back that forced his body to jump up out of his seat, the room was spinning and his rapid breathing filled his ears along with his heartbeat. Grabbing at his chest he slumped over and slowly walked towards the door, one of his ‘friends’ rejoined by his side and tried to touch him.

“ Kodane , you okay man? You’re not looking so good.” A worried and annoying voice questioned as a hand once again landed on his back.

“Go to hell.” It nearly came out as a growl as he continued walking; staggering a bit as he gasped for air.

‘Woah! Did his k9s grow recently or am I just seeing things?’ A random voice pointed out as sudden chatter filled the air.

“ ** Shut up! All of you! You obnoxious fucking bugs! Do you ever know how to just shove a sock in it?! Mind your own damn business! ** ” He suddenly barked out before collapsing onto the floor. Losing complete  consciousness as he smacked his head against a desk.

It was silent once again and the feeling of soft fabric was comforting to  Kodane as he laid still in his bed.  Wait ...how’d he  get there?! Jumping up into a sitting position; he’d meet a stranger sitting across from him on his dresser with a cigarette in hand. He opened his mouth to speak but a hand was raised that immediately shut him up. The sound of a faint laugh filled the room as he put his guard up and sat on the edge of the bed; ready to strike whenever he needed to. Blinking a few times to make sure he wasn’t dreaming; he finally looked the stranger in the face to notice something familiar. Taking a second to process all of this, he finally realized it was the same boy he saw at the gate...the same one who caught his full attention. A shiver ran down his spine as he got up and hugged his own torso; it was strangely cold in the room but his thought process was too blurry to think about grabbing a blanket.

“ _ Oh, you’re awake  _ _ Kodane _ _. You had a pretty bad fall back there. My bad. I only meant to make you sleep for a second or so but you managed to hit your head. _ ” The voice was gentle and soft but there was a bit of a bite to the end of each word that stung Ko’s chest.

“How do you know my- wait! YOU meant to make me sleep?! Didn’t I just like collapse cause of the chest pain?” He squeaked out in a higher pitch before clearing his throat and sitting back down on the bed.

“ _ No. Let me start from the beginning. I’m Arcane Kaneki  _ _ Yatō _ _. I made you sleep earlier because you were about to lose control. I’ll explain more soon but, you should begin packing some of your things. You’ll be moving soon.” _ The bite to the words became like icicles that shot right through the male's chest. 

He looked down at the floor and opened his mouth to speak just as the chill in the air disappeared. All he could get out was a distressed squeak before looking up to see that he was alone. Ko felt like he was finally losing it as he pulled his hair and quietly laughed to himself. Taunting his mind as he got up and paced around the room; mumbling to himself about how pathetic he allowed himself to get. Thinking back to just how annoying all of the kids in school are, how his mother gave him up, how nobody wanted him as a child, how alone he was and it started to finally get to him. The slow burning anger turned into rage as he felt his entire body become hot. Staggering towards the bathroom to splash some water on his face, he passed a few mirrors but refused to look into them. He didn’t want to see just how crazy he looked as he entered the bathroom and flipped on the light. Without much awareness, he didn’t know he was crying as he approached the sink and flipped the water on; he finally looked up to meet a face he didn’t recognize in the mirror. Staring at his reflection he grew terrified; his hair was black, his eyes were dark, there were small horns coming from his head, his ears were sharper and his K9s were turned into visible fangs...the print of a black vine slowly wrapped around his neck and down his body.  Kodane cried out before backing away; there was a sharp pain in his back and side as he stumbled out of the bathroom. The sound of cracking filled the room as the black printed vines began to climb the walls as he sank down to the floor and cried out for someone...anyone. His body froze as a loud crack filled the room and sharp pain coursed through his body; the cry was silenced to a weak whimper and the tears no longer fell as his face became expressionless. The minutes ticked away as he stayed like that; a grin showed on his face and his eye occasionally twitched with a small deep chuckle. The pain was no longer there as he slowly came to; his vision was no longer hazy as the cracking was heard again but no more pain. It was like some kind of switch was flipped on and off as he fell down to his side; the tears flew down his face once again as he tried to process everything. His head and heart hurt to think he was something other than a pure human being; what would everyone think of him? Pulling himself up off the cold floor; he’d stagger towards the door in a desperate attempt to find the boy from earlier. He felt like a mindless creature as he allowed his legs to carry him down the path towards town; something was drawing him into the forest as he went off the path. Something about the name ‘Arcane’ echoed through his head as he swiftly moved through the trees; using his speed to his advantage. 

“Arcane!” He called out as he looked high and low in search of the mysterious being. There was no sign of the strange boy from earlier as he took a deep breath.

“ ** Arcane!! ** ” The words came out like fire as a bell was heard from behind him. Fear coursed through his veins as he bit his lip and slowly turned around.

“ _ You called  _ _ Kodane _ _ Haru Kusakabe? _ ” The voice was just like before; it felt like frostbite was attached to each word the white-haired male spoke.

Ko let out a little squeak before he felt his body heat spike and the pain in his side made him fall to his knees. Tears filled his eyes as he stared down at the ground; loud crashes were heard in front of him as a light scream followed right behind. He felt like he just had the life squeezed out of him as he looked up to see two large vines coming out of nowhere; he was numb once again as he stared into the face of Arcane. The two vines were right in the middle of the strange looking boy but all he seemed to do was laugh. It was a confusing sight that just seemed to get more confusing as the mysterious boy disappeared; only to reappear in front of the numb boy that wore a blank stare. With a light pluck on the forehead;  Kodane was out like someone hit the power button.

It was cold...no freezing and silent as the world around was unfocused and spinning. A sharp pain coursed through the boy's head as he sat up. Blinking the blurriness away he met a new unfamiliar face that wore a strange almost nerve-racking grin. There were no words exchanged as he blinked one last time and the person was gone just like before when it happened with Arcane.  Kodane laughed at himself; he was officially going crazy if he thought he actually saw...no talked to the stupid myth of a fairy. Before he could start mumbling to himself about just how crazy he felt, people began to file into the room one by one. He knew none of them as he slowly backed away into the corner of his bed...wait this wasn’t his bed nor was it his room. He had so many questions as he felt his body heat jump and small cracks filled his ears as one of the mysterious looking boys started to approach him. He was scared...no that’s not right, he was absolutely terrified as he let out a distressed whimper. He never really felt pure fear until now; he was always rather numb to the emotion but this was something different. As a hand landed on top of his head, he heard the loud sound of bones cracking and then that same numb feeling as before. The person that was once next to him was now squatted on the bed in front of him with a devilish look in their eyes. They exchanged a forceful smile that tugged at both of their lips before someone from the group in the corner cleared their throat.

“So, you’re the kid who put his vines through Arcane.” A deep voice spoke out in a monotone way, showing no emotion what so ever.

“Give him a break Soren, his power was just awakened and he doesn’t know how to control it. Plus, you’re one to talk if I can recall; you took out both me and Arcane after killing near a whole army that came after your family.” A softer voice came to Ko’s defense before sitting down on the bed and giving the numb boy a light head pat. Just like that the vines from his side went away and his expression became soft as he purred at the soft touch.

“Where am I? Who are you? Powers?? Is  Arcane okay?!” Ko’s voice echoed a little louder than he thought it would. He wasn’t sure why but his mind was racing like crazy as he began to tremble; this was too much to process.

“ **_ Hey now, Calm down. Allow me to explain. I’m  _ ** **_ Guren _ ** **_. I’m technically the guardian of this place. Oh yeah; you’re in a place called  _ ** **_ Rame _ ** **_ , Arcane brought you here after you near killed him. I’m kidding I’m kidding, Arcane is fine; he’s actually in our studio working on a song. The one in front of you is Soren; he’s not as scary as he seems he’s just bad with emotions. The one touching your hair is Sonder; he is generally all of our guardian + kind of like the dad even though he’s only 3 years older than us in human years at least. Pinkie pie over here is Benji or his actual name is Eunoia; he’s our shy one that doesn’t have much to say unless he needs to. The dark haired quiet one in the corner is the brother of Eunoia but he’s an extrovert once you get to know him; his name is Ludic. Oh! This little guy is Serein; he’s like a little brother to us. He’s only 8 but his powers were activated around 6 years old. He’s our little helper for the most part. There’s another one; we call her momma because despite her young  _ ** **_ looks _ ** **_ she is older than all of us. Her name is  _ ** **_ Caim _ ** **_ and she’s our motherly figure, she helps us with everything alongside her husband Balter but he isn’t as nice as her. He helps us train and he’s pretty hardcore in general so beware of his temper. _ ** ” The one named  Guren explained as he pointed out each and every one of them.  Guren was fairly tall; standing around five foot eleven, one hundred sixty-two pounds, his hair was white and long almost like Arcane but his eyes were a deep blue, he didn’t have much if not any eyelashes and he wore eyeliner to make a nice cat eye. Soren had red hair that was longer in the back and only went down to his eyebrows in the front, he stood at five foot ten, one hundred forty-seven pounds, amber eyes that popped out, his eyelashes were short but visible and his teeth were a bit sharp. Sonder seemed to fit his described personality; he had light blond hair that covered his left eye and went down to his nose, the only visible eye was purple with beautiful blond eyelashes giving him a soft look, he stood at six foot one, one hundred seventy-two pounds, he wore a small gentle smile without showing any of his teeth. Benji or Eunoia was pretty adorable; his hair was a light pink/salmon color, his teeth were normal just like any other human, he had adorable blush that wore on his cheeks whenever he heard his name, he was fairly short standing at five foot four and pretty light at a weight of one hundred fifteen pounds and his eyes were a deep red color. Ludic was quite the opposite of his brother; his hair was black, he didn’t smile and there was no blush on his cheeks, he wore a blank expression and always looked bored, he stood at five-foot nine, one hundred thirty-six pounds, the only thing that matched was the deep red eye color that he shared with his brother. The small one by the name of Serein looked like a cheerful kid but...he had bandages all over his right arm and left cheek, he had small cat-like ears coming from his head and he wore a childish smile, he giggled constantly as he played around with the other boys, his eyes were always closed but from a slight glimpse his eyes were a bright yellow maybe even gold color. He was average height for an eight-year-old boy and it was hard to tell how much he weighed just by looking at him. He obviously really looked up to all the older boys and enjoyed all of their presence just by the way he talked and played around with them. They all looked like a big happy family and for some reason that made Kodane’s heart feel whole for once as he watched them. All their different personalities and looks were intriguing to hear about and he felt some weird connection to the strangers he now just met.

“ みなさん初めまして 。  外出中にお世話になってくれてありがとう 私は迷惑であることを意味しないし、私が引き起こしたすべてのトラブルのために残念です 。 あなたが話すこの力についてもっと教えてください。 俺は何だ? (Nice to meet you, everyone. Thank you for taking care of me while I was out, I don't mean to be annoying and I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused. Tell me more about this power you speak of. What am i?)” Ko felt absolutely embarrassed as he had just forgotten English. His fluent tongue was Japanese despite the fact he grew up in Italy. He was taught English over the years in the system and continued to learn it once he was adopted. He taught his adoptive family even a pretty good amount of Japanese due to the fact he turns to the language whenever he was upset or stressed out. Before he could open his mouth, he noticed Eunoia popped his head up with a sparkle in his eye; like a child at a candy store as he bounced up. It seemed the others all face palmed as they chuckled to themselves; it must have been unusual for the shy boy to get so excited.

“あなたはハイブリッドです。 怒りや恐怖のような感情が強すぎると感じるときはいつでも、あなたの体から出てくるブドウに関連付けられた力を持っています。 それは心配しているとき起こるかもしれないが、訓練が始まるまで私達は決して知らない でも心配しないでここにいる私たち全員には何らかの力があります。  (You are a hybrid. Your mother was a human but your father wasn't. Whenever you feel that emotions like anger or fear are too strong, you have the power associated with the vines that come out of your body. It might even happen when you're anxious but we'll never know until training starts. But don't worry, all of us here have some kind of power.)” Eunoia expressed in a high-pitched voice. He seemed to know a good amount if not fluent amount of Japanese and seemed please to finally speak it.

“どうもありがとうございました。 それはもう少し理にかなっていますが...私の父と母についてどうやって知っていますか？ 私はどちらにも会ったことがなく、私が知っているのは、母が私を養子縁組に連れて行ったということだけです。 他に何か知っていますか？ (Thank you very much. That makes a little more sense but...how do you know about my father and mother? I've never met neither and all I know is that my mother put me up for adoption. Do you know anything else?)” Ko popped up as the subject excited him but the energy was not returned. The room fell quiet and the atmosphere shifted to something not so pleasant. Eunoia’s smile faded as he leaned over and whispered something in Sonder’s ear. It seemed to spread around the group before Ludic finally took a deep breath and got up from the corner. Leaning against the wall as he crossed his arms, he didn’t look up at the boy sitting on the bed.

“We know...enough. It’s not a good subject to talk about. Not now at least but...come to me in a few days after training. Once I think you’re mentally ready. I’ll tell you whatever you want to know.” Lucid’s voice showed no emotion as he let out a shaky sigh. Before anything else could be said the dark-haired boy exited the room with his arm shielding his eyes. The small 8-year-old boy followed closely behind as Lucid walked out. The other boys seemed to have a guilty look on their face as Eunoia was the next to exit; mumbling something about going to calm his brother down.

“He needs some alone time. It’ll all make sense at some point. I promise.” Sonder sat down on the bed and began to give  Kodane head pats . Receiving a satisfied  purr, the room would fill with chatter as the other boys began clowning around to lighten the mood. It felt like home strangely; warm and welcoming with all the love to be handed out. It was so much better than being alone in his dorm all day and honestly for the time being he didn’t want to leave. 

Sometime seemed to pass as all the boys in the room talked and joked around with the newest addition to their growing family. There was still no sign of Arcane, Serein, Eunoia, or Lucid for the time being as they all sat around and told crazy stories about each other. It felt like nothing could ruin the moment as they all shared many laughs and even started to give little nicknames to each other. It was obvious that everyone had opened arms...or so the ones that were introduced so far. Just as Sonder began to tell the story on how they all met; Arcane entered with the other three right behind him. They were all visibly out of breath as Soren shot up and went over to the group. There was an exchanged amount of whispering that caused everyone to be on edge as all facial expressions changed. They all turned towards  Kodane ; who had jumped up to his feet and looked around like a confused dog as he watched Eunoia step forward. 

“Come with us.  Sweven and Orphic aren’t happy and they want you...” His voice was different this time as he grabbed the brunette's hand and started out the door; not allowing him to put up any fight as his grip was tight. The rest of the group followed behind as a woman handed a few of them bags; Sonder received the biggest bag as he put Serein on his back and led the group. It was obvious that everyone had their guard up as they began to walk up a long flight of stairs. There was a light at the top that continued to grow brighter as they got closer. On top; there was a field full of flowers and in the distance, there was a group of old dying trees that made a mini forest. Ko’s hand was let go of as they all stood in a strange position; they surrounded him just like his group at school would whenever they walked together. He had so many questions but he’d have to wait till later as Sonder began running towards the dying forest as the others followed close behind in form; doing their best to keep their new member in the middle.

The run was lengthy and tiring as they finally made it into the forest. The air was fresh and pure as they all took a rest; it wasn’t said if they were done running or not but they all needed a breather for sure. Leaning up against a tree next to Eunoia; Ko let out a deep breath before standing in front of the pink-haired boy. “Who the actual hell is  Sweven and Orphic? Why the fuck are they mad and why do they want me?!” Just as he finished his sentence a hand was slammed over his mouth as everyone looked around. He didn’t hear it at first but soon enough the sound of footsteps began to grow louder by the second as the group slowly backed into each other. Their backs all hit each other just as two people emerged from the shadows with shit-eating grins on their faces. They chuckled a bit as they continued to get closer; their faces becoming more visible by the second. Both were male and fairly tall at that as they stopped and stood in front of the group. The tallest one stood at about six foot three maybe even four, he was pretty lean and muscular built, his hair was short black in a messy style, wearing a skin tight shirt that made his abs visible, his eyes were a near teal color, he had a scar on each end of his mouth, and his K9s were sharp. He carried around what look like a large scythe in his left hand. The other male stood at five foot ten, he was skinnier built as he slumped over to the side with a wide smile, his hair was snow white and the sides were shaved with only the hint of blood in it for a little color, his eyes weren’t normal...the white part was black and the color part of his iris were completely red, his face was covered with blood that ran all the way down and his teeth had large fangs. Chills were sent down  Kodane’s spine as he stared both of them in the face; it felt like death was staring back. The fear was building up as he watched the others get into some kind of stance. Not sure what to do he could only watch in fear as the two boys split up and began to run at the group. Their laughs echoed through the trees as they continued to get closer. It all felt like it was going in slow mode as Ko could only stand there in horror; completely stuck in his place as he heard a scream from behind him. He was frozen in fear with no hope that he’d make it out alive.  Kodane Haru Kusakabe was going to die on the day he found out he had powers. UnFuckingBelieveable. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my new writing 'Be my light.' I know; I should be working on my other writing but this was an idea that popped into my head after a long writers block and I just needed to get this out there. I made sure to put a lot a detail and character description into this as; even I don't have their exact looks written down other than our main character Kodane. This story will touch on a few subjects that I will make sure to trigger warning at the beginning for people to say. Now; this wild writing idea was inspired by AMVs and certain songs I enjoy listing to as I'm able to have some kind of feeling towards it. I first started to just write down how the songs made me felt in my notes but soon I came up with the idea of turning it into a story and going from there. For now; the next few chapters or so will be based off a song, It's almost like a theme song if you really think about in. I hope you enjoyed this chapter so far or are going to enjoy it and I hope soon I'll be out with a second chapter to top this one.
> 
> Theme Song - Runnin by Adam Lambert
> 
> Note: I've tried to do some research on the fact if it would be a good idea to post this but I'm really proud of this writing and it does give me a little break from fandom writing. If this does get deleted due to it not being fandom related obviously it will bum me out but it is what it is.


End file.
